New student
by iDealStorys
Summary: vlad has finally got the ultimate danny clone and now that she goes to casper high things are going to change for danny for better or for worst can she be trusted. please r


"I just don't get it! How on earth did Danielle mange to stabilize her self? What made her so different from all the others!?" The ghostly bachelor millionaire shrieked as he pushed in more buttons and seemingly useless codes into his super computer.

'It's okay hun!'

His Maddie hologram smiled fondly, transparent hands fondling his strong chin.

"Thank you Maddie dear, but alas none of these ecto-clones will ever seem to stabilize…it's that confounded! But what is it?" Vlad hissed swiping at the hologram angrily before slamming his fist onto the key board.

'Stabilizing compound at 100% cupcake.' The hologram chimed clearly, clearly unaffected by Vlad's harsh actions.

"What! Stabilized!?" Vlad sputtered as he stared at his hologram then at his supercomputer. He could barely believe his ears or eyes. The Stabilized? That seemed so unlikely and yet there it was scrawled in bold green letters. The cloning sequence was indeed stabilize, but as to how he was clueless.

The situation made little sense to him but still he couldn't change the bulky letters and numbers on the screen.

Quickly Vlad began to type in random keys and codes into his computer, yes after all this time he had finally done it. He Vlad Plasmius had finally found the secret component he had been missing! After all this time waiting, and searching he would finally have his a own perfect Danny clone.

"Yes I…Vlad Plasmius! Has finally done it! I will finally have my very own **loyal **Danny Phantom clone!" Vlad cried into the heavens screaming his miracle into the air triumphantly, as he glided over to the cloning chambers.

Each large capsule he passed was a reminder of his past failures, each one containing a lost and failed attempt at stabilizing his Danny clones. But this time thing were different his clones will stabilize and he would have the perfect Danny Phantom! As he flipped a s

Vlad smiled evilly as he flipped a switch on one of the capsules. There was a long eerie silence before a droning hum wrenched out through out the lab.

Vlad happily gazed up at the ceiling above him staring as great glass tubes filled with the green stabilized cloning liquid that slowly flowed into the capsule in front of him. Vlad couldn't help but laugh his dream was finally becoming a reality or at least part of it was, after all he wasn't ruler of the world. Not yet at least. But he did have the perfect clone! And that was close enough, for now at least he'd settle for just that.

There was a small ding as the tubes emptied themselves completely into the capsule.

'Cloning process complete snukums.' The hologram smiled posing sweetly next to the capsule.

"Yes! My clone is finally complete!" Vlad screamed before laughing evilly reaching out for the capsules door handle when it swung open all its own.

The clone was nothing that Vlad expected. In fact it hardly looked like Daniel at all or Danielle for that matter.

It was a tall slender thing in its teens. _At least that was right_. Vlad thought ass he gazed at the clones extremely long silver hair that rolled out of the capsule and to his feet.

"Hmm funny that's not Daniel…I wonder what went wrong?" Vlad asked him self thought of dissecting the clone popping into his mind.

'Nothing dearest cloning was a complete success love muffin.' The hologram said sweetly but even this didn't help his temper. After all he wanted a clone of Danny Phantom not …this.

"Well something went wrong! The clones not even functional!" Vlad hissed at the hologram who continued to smile at him pleasantly, before he took another glance at the clone only thing was the clone wasn't there.

"What in blue blazes!?" Vlad asked turning around to see the clone sitting on his keyboard just a mere five feet away, a look of pure curiosity on her face.

"Not functional?" The clone asked it's voice stern and slightly angry, despite the look on her face which depicted no anger.

"Eh what your functional?!" Vlad hissed shocked.

"Umm I prefer the term alive but functional is good too." The girl smiled her silver hair shining brightly besides her black leather one piece battle suit.

"Hmm yes I suppose that would make sense after all you are made of DNA." Vlad said as if he were mulling this over, and the girl laughed.

"…Aren't we uptight father? Any way my names D." She smiled.

"Wait you gave your self a name?" Vlad asked confused as he stared at his new daughter on his key board.

"Yeah you weren't expecting me to let you name me Danielle were you?" D laughed.

"I suppose not well D I Guess you should make yourself at home…for now." Vlad grunted D was giving him an idea.


End file.
